


loona vs wuebits

by primgrim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, ITS 2 AM, Just a drabble, i had to post this before I sleep, vivi is the one who liked that one tweet, vivi is woke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primgrim/pseuds/primgrim
Summary: Haseul tells Vivi to join her as they look through their Twitter to find multitudes of English tweets. One thing led to another and they were now reading a smut fanfiction out loud.





	loona vs wuebits

KCON was coming up pretty soon and Haseul wanted to know what the international orbits were up to. Plus they were meeting for the first time and she was curious of their behaviors and quirks. She smiled before turning to her side meeting Vivi’s line of sight.

“Vivi-unnie,”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you ever wonder what the wuebits are talking about?”

“Last time I checked they were all gay-“

“Huh..? I- anyways I’ll go on Twitter right now.”

She opened the app, with her private Twitter account, and searched for ‘LOONA .’ The first posts were memes of Loona, and some amazing fan art to which they ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ed at. They encountered the English language finally using their multilingual skills to work. Haseul was the first to say something out loud which was,

“Loona the drought. Why are we drowning?”

“I think they mean because we’re going to California. Don’t they have a drought there?”

“Ohh, that makes sense.”

Throughout the scrolling, Viseul has been leaning closer to each other to hover over Haseul’s phone. Their shoulders were touching as they read out loud tweets on the couch. Haseul stopped scrolling to a tweet that was unlike the format of others. It had two pictures that were Haseul and Vivi. 

“Viseul fanfiction?”

She had to click on a separate link and the website had paragraphs upon paragraphs. She tried reading a smaller section of the text,

“What happens when Vivi, the school nurse, helps star athlete Haseul after school?”

“I know what a fanfiction is, they make a story using us as characters! Orbits are so creative and cute!”

Haseul however was a little skeptical of the whole thing, but continued on with the ‘fanfiction.’

“Vivi, I hurt my ankle. I think I twisted it..”

“Ohh, I’ll read my parts then. Ehem-, ‘Haseul you always hurt yourself, come here let unnie help you.’”

“Unnie, I think my lips hurt too.”

“Oh? That’s no problem, in fact I have just the solution.”

“Vivi grabbed ahold of Haseul’s cheeks with her hand and pressed her lips with her own. She then continued to push her down onto the squeaky school provided bed. Quickly undressing Haseul from her sweaty track suit..”

“Haseul in turn takes off Vivi’s nurse outfit, and gropes her breasts. Not before long the two are in a battle of who can rule on top. With a complete 180, Haseul is on top and pushes her tongue into Vivi’s mouth. They’re in a complete trance-“

“Vivi, please stop reading.”

“when suddenly Vivi brings her hand over Haseul’s nether region-“

“Vivi please I’m begging you stop reading..”

“and pushes aside her p-“

Haseul snatches her phone from Vivi and immediately closes it shut. Her face was burning from that ‘fanfiction.’ Who the hell would write that, and why? (no shade)

Vivi however was smiling, and it was somehow scary. As if she had a teasing facial expression and was going to make fun of the younger. 

“Haseul, is that why you wanted me to join you as you read tweets?”

“NO, I DON’T KNOW WHY ORBITS WOULD DO THAT!”

“Hmm, okay.. that’s a weird way of asking to try roleplay in bed.”

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!”


End file.
